


A Room for Us Monsters

by Insanitori



Series: Handicapped by Reality [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Body Horror, Death, Drugs, F/M, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tentacles, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitori/pseuds/Insanitori
Summary: Tweek Tweak is new to the odd town of South Park. He's able to avoid bullies for the most part, he was quick to make a friend or two who weren't weirded-out by his anxiety and coffee addiction. Not to mention he was doing well in high school.Butters is an oddball with a heart of gold to everyone in South Park. He had few friends and a complicated home life. He just wished for everyone to be happy. Was that so complicated?Stan is a popular kid in the town of south park. He's super best friends with a ginger named Kyle and in a relationship with a beautiful girl named Wendy.  He was the quarter back for the football team, basically everyone loved him.Everything was okay!Until sun colored eyes invaded their livesThen it wasn't.When something powerful consumes their mindsThey feel like they can survive hell and backOr the padded room and backSame difference.





	1. New Stomy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just the short Intro. My first fanfic too. I hope this isn't too bad.

* * *

The darkened sky rumbles with thunder. Lightning streaking across the sky and giving light to the cloudy atmosphere. Water free falls into the lake, rippling the one calm surface. The wind stings with each cold bite, the droplets of rain only adding to the pain.

Yet he can't move from this bench!

He couldn't tell if it's from the lack of motivation or the masochistic enjoyment of the freezing air against his pale skin, but he doesn't move from the soaked seat. He let’s the rain cleanse his body, clothes damp and clinging. He watched the sky, occasionally closing one or both green eyes when his body jerks. Stubby fingers wrap around the thermos in hands. The coffee inside sloshing with each twitch he has.

_He is so tired_.

Tired like always. Tired from a long day working at his parents coffee cafe. You'd think that the new place in town wouldn't get that much attention, but after being here for almost 2 weeks, it's like the new spot!

Its too much pressure!!

_Way too much pressure!!!_

He doesn't know anyone here! For all he knows they moved into some town where everyone is a cult member and he will be sacrificed to a Demon Lord who likes blondes! He's a blond! He doesn't want to be sacrificed!!! Or what if the underwear gnomes followed him here?! What if the neighbors are serial killers!!? What if the mafia actually runs this town and they come into Tweek Bros while he's working the shift?! Then his parents sells him off as their slaves so the café could stay open!?!

"GAH!!!" His hands fly up and grip blond matted hair. The thermos clings as it falls from his hands. Coffee spills onto the damp ground. He sat there, shaking and watching the wasted coffee soaked into the dirt.

Moving to South Park feels like torture.

The only thing he found joy in was nights like these. It wasn't cold enough to snow so it rains. The moon shines brightly and chases away the possible threats that hide in the darkness. Then lightning is bright and the thunder rumbles... for some reason it doesn't scare him. The cold keeps him alert and awake, not that it's needed. Paranoia and insomnia did that pretty well on their own.

The male gets up and picks up the thermos off the ground.

"I, agh, should return ho-" He paused, a sudden shiver runs up his back. Feelings of trepidation being swallowed whole by an all-new feeling of fear. There was someone watching him. A knot formed in his throat. His head turns trying to find the one that caused the blond’s hackles to raise.

"H-hello?" The boy asked into the night air. The lack of response only heightened his terror. Grabbing his dirty thermos and deciding to make a run for it, he quickly leave Stark's Pond and dashes back into town. Panic fills his body when the sound of footsteps follows.

Too slow! He feels _so slow!_

"ACK!!!" A revving scream escapes him as he tripped and fell, the ground meeting his face and scraping his cheek. A soft groan leaves his throat, his eyes open. His body tenses and one of many tics sound loudly. There, in front of the boy's face, were green snow boots. He felt frozen, burning ice spreading through his veins.

"Please, don't- AHH!"

"Oh, don't worry little storm. No harm will come to any of my monsters." The soul of the boot is stomped onto his bandaid-covered hand. Any attempt to tried to push himself up was forgotten. The sultry, male voice met his ears. He could have sworn he never heard it before. Yet he felt a nauseating sense of deja vu fill his mind. "Little Storm, don't you remember your own creator? Your own master?"

"W-who?" He gagged when he felt a warm substance rise in his sore throat. The boot on top presses down harder and I think my fingers cracks under the pressure. The taste of iron filled his mouth. He gasped for air and his vision blurs was tears.

_Why him? Why is it always him? He doesn't want to die! Please!!_

" I know you don't want to watch the world burn-" The boot is removed, a rough hand grabs his pale pink cheek instead. It forced his head up and in a blur of tears he could see vibrant yellow irises. It was like staring at the sun. It hurt. They give off a malicious glow. A dangerous, mean and hateful glow. The hand wrenched his head to the left then to the right continuously almost like it's shaking 'no' for him.

"No is correct, my darling storm. I know you. You want to be the one who burns the world down and bathes and its ashes." The eyes glint with joy.

"I'll make that wish come true, _little Storm_."

* * *

_Come to me, my little monsters. It's time for us to regroup. Plan need to be set in motion, lives need to be taken, lessons need to be taught. You do not need to be trapped by emotions or human concepts. I will awaken you from your mortal prison._

_I will find you my little Storm,_

_I will hunt you my broken Beast,_

_I will catch you my rebellious Death._

_It is your destiny and no one will get in my way._

_I always get what I want._

 


	2. Midnight Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home, New place, New School, New friends and New bullies. 
> 
> Tweek hasn't hated a place as much as he hated it here, but at least he has Butters right?.
> 
> Why do those eyes from that night haunt him. What is this feeling that has him so scared?
> 
> Who is that boy with those beautiful night sky eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer than the last!

* * *

"Where did you get all those scratches there from? If you don't mind me asking." A small gasp leaves his lips and the grip on his broom tightens. The boy looks sheepish when he realized he startled the twitchy blond. Tweek didn't mind though, he startled really easily.

The boy sitting across from Tweek was the honest definition of adorable. His soft baby blue eyes were always filled with positivity and happiness, even if one had a scar and was much duller than the other. Tweek wished he had that ability, to feel some sort of consistent happiness. Anxiety, paranoia, insomnia, and ADD hindered that. The boy was also soft and kept his baby fat. He had curves and was pleasantly plump. Everything about him was full. His skin fair and smooth, cute stickers pasted on his cheek and hand. He was bundled in a light blue jacket and his wavy blond hair was clean. It wasn't anything like Tweek's mess. He wasn't covered in scars or boney and hyperactive like Tweek was. Tweek was bitter black coffee and the other was a sweet caramel chocolate mocha. There's a gentle smile that was accented by his dimples and cheekbones. The boy gave the spaz some sort of calm relief in this new town. It was really appreciated.

"Oh, well, gah! I get hurt often f-from my twitching and shaking. I c-can't keep my hands steady for, ack, for the life of me!  Only when I'm calm and drinking coffee, I can't function without coffee." The spaz's head jerks to the side and his right eye twitches shut. Butters doesn't seem bothered by it, of course. He was so sweet, he never insulted Tweek for twitching. He never complains about his pestering noises or beliefs in conspiracies. Butters was a bit weird too. He like cutesy and girly things like Hello Kitty and Powerpuff Girls. He also holds onto these childhood characters he made like Palatin Butters and Professor Chaos. It just shows his innocence, it's a bit worrying to be honest. Tweek wouldn't want him to be hurt by the evils of modern-day society or the world in that matter.

"Well that makes sense! Maybe I can gift you some more! I have a lot at home."  Butters gives the other blond of bright smile that he couldn't help it return with his own shaky grin. He picks up his thermos and takes a sip from it. Green eyes flicker over to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh Jesus!! We have to go!" Tweek yelps, realizing they might end up being late for school. Butters turns and looks at the clock as well. The hands were on 7:16 a.m. school started at 7:30 and the walk there was probably at least 15 minutes.

"Oh hamburgers! You're Right." The innoecent blond reaches down and picks up his yellow and grey backpack. Tweek rushes to do the same, his black backpack slides onto his shoulders and the broom ends up against the wall. Butters giggles and opens the door. The shaky blond stutters and gives a quick thank-you before rushing out Tweek Bros. Coffee with the other blond following close behind.

They make it to class in time, The bell rings only a minutes after they entered the classroom. The coffee addict lets out a small "ack" and takes a sip of his joe. The teacher gives him a dirty glare before starting the class. For some reason she hated his guts. Any tic he had she yells at him to stop talking. She tells him that his shaking is distracting her from teaching. She'll call him to read out loud even though she knows of his constant paranoia and hate of attention. She even smirks when he panics halfway through the passage, only to tell him to stop fooling around and pay attention. Then she gives him a detention or lunch detention or a warning.

"Ngh," A soft noise leaves his throat as his head jerks and mouth twitches. The bitch gives a look causing him to look away in shame. Instead he looks around the room. No one was really paying attention, some students were on their phones, some passing notes or just straight-up talking! Yet she only goes after him!

_It's not fair at all!_

Tweek lets out a small huff into his thermos and turns to look to his left. He had to cover his mouth when a loud "Jesus!!" left his mouth. All but two kids ignore his sudden exclamation.

Butters had his head tilted while watching Tweek with a worry gaze. Apparently, the tic wasn't dampened in time. His forest green eyes look to the seat in front of his new friend, the kid sitting there was the reason for the sudden outburst.

A student with a dark blue hat was staring directly at the wild-haired blond. The strings laying on his shoulders are yellow along with the yellow puff ball on top. He had a matching thin dark blue jacket with black gloves and jeans. The teen was leaning his head against his palm with his elbow leaning on the desk. The boy's jaw was strong, face sharp. Black hair peeking out from underneath the dark blue hat. He was too tall for the small school desk, body skinny and lengthy. The other student was staring with deep blue eyes, so dark they reminded Tweek of the night sky. It made his breath stutter and fingers curled tightly around a cup in hand. Raising the silver up to his lips, the spaz takes a calming sip. The midnight eyes follow his every movement watching like a hawk.

  _Why was he staring? Is he studying him? Analyzing his movements and body? Oh God! What if he is a spy! Or a cult member?! Or the mafia!!!_

"OH GOD!!" Tweek latched his fingers on to his blond locks and yanked. He could feel multiple eyes on him now, the teacher leering at him. The need to run out the classroom was very strong.

_This was too much pressure!_

"Mr. Tucker! Put down that finger this instant! That is not appropriate for school!!" This spaz tensed up when the teacher started yelling, but she wasn't yelling at him. A quick glance over to the boy who was staring before answer his unasked question. The stranger was holding up his hand with his middle finger extended. His face was neutral, like he didn't give a fuck that he was flipping the teacher off. Man, Tweek wished he could do that without fear.

The blonde noticed that no one was focusing on him anymore. A small sigh of relief escaped him followed by a sip of coffee.

The teacher went back to teaching once more. He glanced over at the chullo wearing boy.

He was staring again, then he looked away and started tapping away at his phone non discreetly.

_Tucker..._

The bell rang 30 minutes later and everyone rushed out of the class before the teacher could assign homework. She ended up rolling her eyes and bitching about the stupidity of this generation. Stupid Miss. Bellair.

Tweek picked up his notebook and binder then turned. Butters was waiting by the door, probably for him. He glanced over to the chullo hat guy and saw him talking to a boy with crutches, one of the football players and Token, the richest kid in town. The football player looked like he was close to tears while Token consoled him. Tweek had seen the kid with crutches say something then the boy with the midnight blue eyes turned and looked at the blond. Tweek let out a squeak without meaning to. He quickly picked up his black backpack and continued to act like he wasn't staring. The green-eyed male made his way over to Butters and quickly out the door.

You could _feel_ Butters' confusion as they walked.

" Tweek? Are you okay?" The soft boy asked, obviously worried. The neurotic kid tensed slightly, the site of yellow sun colored eyes flashing in mind in a quick blink. His breath stutters and his body shuts down. "Tweek!?"

"What's wrong? Is the spaz having a meltdown or something?" Tweek recognize that voice. Slowly he turned and was face-to-face with the fat ass himself, Eric Cartman.

He met Cartman on his first day in town, which happened to be his first day in school since his parents weren't just going to have him "lounge around and be useless." He was searching for his new class when Eric walked up to him with a ginger, noirette and some boy in a parka. That fat fuck couldn't stop talking about how twitchy and weird Tweek was. The boy in the parka seemed amused, the black haired kid just laughed. The ginger was the only one who actually cared about the progressively growing anxiety attack that Tweek was having at that moment.

 "Shut up fat ass!" The ginger yelled

"I'm not fat, stupid Jew!!" Eric yelled back.

The twitchy boy can only watch in shock as the two of them yelled in the halls and no one seemed to be distracted at all. He quickly escaped from the area, the noise being too much. Ever since then, Eric kept on harassing him. He threw shit at his head, told him to shut up anytime he had a particularly bad tic. He called him spaz all the time and insults at him in the hall. Eric even compared him to a bomb and got the principal to think that he was a terrorist! It has only been here for 3 fucking weeks man!

_Tweek **HATED** Cartman with a burning passion!!_

Him and his friends only cause trouble. Even if Butters didn't tell Tweek the fatass' is name, someone else would have! Eric Cartman was very well known as the asshole of high school. He looked down on everyone. He's literally a racist, Neo Nazi! He's some sort of sadist. He fed some kid his parents when he was, like, 10! He nearly got a bunch of people killed, _multiple times_. As he got older he became more manipulative. He tricked the high school teachers into being terrified of him. They gave him whatever he wanted and punished anyone who didn't agree. It's like a dictatorship but in fucking high school, man! If multiple people didn't tell Tweek all of this, the wild blond would have thought it was all some tall tailed joke.

_Then he experienced Cartman's bullshit first-hand and any doubt left him!_

Kyle and Stan were his friends. Kyle is Valedictorian and has some of the highest grades in this crappy School. _~~He's also rivals with some girl named Wendy who also has really high grades.~~_ Stan is the star quarterback of the football team and is the boyfriend of one of the hottest and the smartest girl here. _~~Who also, seems to be Wendy...~~ _They were always a part of Cartman's bullshit, mostly having to clean up the shitfest Cartman caused. Stan often joins in on the constant bullying and laughs. Kyle is more of a bystander or useless voice of reason or logic. He tries to stop them and often times it doesn't work. No fucking surprise... it honestly feels like he doesn't even try that hard. Like he's actually trying to say something to make himself look good. _~~Or look better than Wendy?~~_

Then there's the orange parka kid. Tweek never seen him without the coat on. He's spotted him once without the hood, he was definitely a looker, even dirt poor. He was known as the man whore. Pansexual or something. He never discriminates against anyone, he's a quiet guy. Tweek could never understand what he says under that hood. Tweek was told that he never been in a meaningful relationship, so be stupid to catch a crush. The quiet kid often just laughed at anything funny and stood by while the rest of the crew did something. Never involved in the rest of the crew's antics.

Tweek felt like something about the kid was... _Off_.

Course, the irony of _him_  thinking that didn't go over the blond's head.

"Please leave him alone Cartman." Tweek heard Butters request politely, breaking him from his thoughts, but even the innocent boy knew that wasn't going to work on this asshole.

"What's wrong twitch? Are you having a brain aneurysm?" Cartman laughed, his yellow gloved, fat fingers pointing at Tweek. The blonde stood there quietly, stuck like a deer in headlights. People were starting to circle around and stare. The ginger from before, Butters said his name was Kyle, was trying to stop Cartman. But it wasn't working out well. _Like always..._

"Awe! Are you going to start crying?"

_**You're freezing Storm** _

He felt his body start to shake. An icy chill shifting through him like that night not too long ago. He instantly stepped back, so many eye staring at him.

"Are you scared, spaz?"

**_My little Storm, don't be afraid_ **

Tweek swallowed hard, tears pinpricking his eyes. He heard whispers around him, eyes on him, that finger in his face, someone touched his arm! His hands twitch up to his hair, pulling. Yanking. Trying their hardest to get the whispers out of his head.

 _Pulling. Pulling. Pulling_.

"Too. Much. Pressure." He whispered out, realizing he was hyperventilating when he felt light-headed.

_**Awaken Storm! Come to me, Storm!** _

"It hurts. Fuck it hurts!" Was that his own voice? Must have, his throat hurt. Burning.

"Cartman! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hmmmph, mph mphhh!!!"

His hands cover his ears. Those sun color eyes were everywhere. Searching for something, digging through his head.

Then it _stopped_.

A sudden calm took over the blond and everyone noticed immediately.

"Tweek?" Butters asked from behind.

Tweek slowly straightened his posture. He didn't feel like twitching or screaming or even sipping his coffee that he just now noticed Butters was holding. Cartman was quick to recover from the initial shock that Tweek had set across everyone. The bastard got the blond's attention with an obnoxious sound.

" _Oh_ , the spaz was just being dramatic. What an ass-" A fist connected with Cartman's face before Tweek could even realize that it was his own hand. It was quickly followed by an audience of gasps and another fist and another fist and another fist repeatingly hitting the jerk's face.

Cartman's annoying ass thudding against the tiled floor was what woke Tweek up from his calm stupor.

"OH, JESUS!!" Tweaks voice cracked as he screamed in horror at what he just done. His knuckles hurt substantially and he could only imagine what Cartman's face look like. So many people were staring at him. Kyle looked shocked, Stan was focusing on Cartman and trying not to laugh. Parka kid was staring Tweek down and the boy can only imagine it was to murder him!

"Kaaaaahl!!! He punched me in the face!!! KAHL!!" Cartman groaned like a big baby on the floor. Kyle look between the two of them. Tweek couldn't take all the pressure anymore. He turned and dashed down the hall, vaguely noticing the chullo hat-wearing kid watching him. He let out a sob and continue to run, Butters' voice echoing after him.

Eventually, Tweek made it to an empty classroom. He slammed the door shut before going to the teacher's desk and sinking to his knees. He curled himself up under the wooden build and closed his eyes while sobbing into his cold hands.

His life was _ruined_! Cartman and his friends were going to kill him! Or worse, he'll get told on and expelled from school! He'll lose his new friend because he's some psychotic teen with anger issues! He'll never get accepted into any school and his parents will disown him because he is a disappointment! He'll be homeless on the street with people throwing things at him then someone from the government will come to get him and use him as Area 51 bait! Aliens will come down and abduct him then he'll be a slave to aliens for eternity! _He'll be probed for eternity!_

His jagged nails starting clawing at his arms, red streaks being left in their wake. Some of the Band-Aids peeling from the scratching. His chest felt tight, lungs constricting.

**_Storm_ **

 "N-no!! Gah!! Ack!! Please!" The eyes were burned into the back of his eyelids. The sun colored eyes plaguing his mind and burning into his soul. He felt like a hand was wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. He was desperate for oxygen. Images flashing in his mind, sun colored eyes looked please everytime he blinked. Each flicker was like a slideshow in his brain. A pain worse than any migraine he has ever experienced. His eyes sting, body feeling cold. The images in his head became more apparent.

_Eyes_

_Ice_

_A Dark Room_

Fuck, that dark room filled him with a horror that he never felt before. Monsters ate away at his guts, bile rose in his throat and spewed across the carpet floor. The dark gray now stained with dark blue and brown liquid. Tweek stared at it, sockets wide. His vision was blurred, form freezing. He didn't know how long he was there, just staring at the cooling BO.

The feeling comes quick, not painless. dread burned deep in his bones, Doom filling his mind. It's intensified by the increasing ill-feeling he has. He can finally hear his name, but it's like white noise under the erratic pumping of his heart and blood drowning his pounding head. He's vaguely aware of his surroundings. The dark padded chamber enclosing him. The left side of his body felt cold, where his heart was. His fingers were tingling, jelly filling his legs. Was this a heart attack, fuck was he having a heart attack?! By himself in this dark padded dungeon with blood and sunny, _terrifying_ sunny eyes.

Tweek can fill everything. His body sways with each constricting breath and throb of his heart and sting of his chest and ache in his head. _This can't be happening! He's too young to die_. He still has to finish school and his parents will be so upset with him. He'll go to hell because the world hates him and he's a bad person and not that religious and gay! Doesn't God hate gays or something like that! He doesn't want to die.

_Idon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieIDon'tWantToDieIDon'tWantToDieIDon'tWantToDieI.DON'T.WANT.TO.DIE!!!!_

The pain he should be feeling from pulling on his thinning blonde locks isn't apparent. The dark room is getting darker and he can't seem to convince himself that he's in the classroom in South Park under the teacher's desk during the school day, in this Colorado town that he _hates_! Because of a boy that he _hates_! With his stupid anxiety and asinine paranoia and fucked up night-terror-induced insomnia. With this life that he **_hates_**. In this ugly, twitchy body that he _**hates**_!! With so many fucking problems that just defines him to _everyone_!

Everyone sees him and knows him as the crazy spaz that's way too high maintenance. Too insane, with caffeine, and forced to take different varieties of drugs. Always covered in self-inflicted wounds, intentionally or not.

_Maybe_

**_Maybe you should just die_ **

_Fall_ _into the depths of the darkroom and drown under those eyes_

He already can't breathe. He's already dying from this heart attack, ~~_panic attack_~~. Tweek leans back and bangs had had against the desk.

_Again and again again again again again again again again_

That's what he needs to do,

That's what they tell him,

That's what he wants,

That's what they want.

The door suddenly swung open, waking Tweek from the state of obfuscation. A numb pain was at the back of his head but he couldn't really seem to focus on it. Foot steps walked into the class and his breath is held.

"Tweek? Are you in here?" A soft sweet voice asked. He couldn't help but let out a soft squeak in response

"Butters?" His throat burned, raw from puking up his coffee and whatever the blue stuff is. He tensed up when he heard the footsteps come towards him. Two heads peer from above the desk. One was Butters' concerned babyface. The other was the Parka Kid. He had his hood down but his expression was hard to read. It was mostly stoic, but there was a hint of worried, excitement and fear.

Butters looked at the puke on the floor then brought his hand into view. In it was a hot cup with "Tweek Bros. Coffee" on the side.

"I, uh, went to the cafe and got you coffee. You left your thermos with me... Are you okay?" The cute blonde looked at Tweek with worry. Tweek swallowed heavily and took the coffee. It calmed him and soothed his dry throat. His shaking form slowly relaxed and all traces of those horrid images left his mind almost instantly. He took more gulps of the black coffee before he finally pulled the cup away from his thin lips. He reached out and Butters took his hand. The parka boy also helped in getting Tweek to his feet. His legs wobbled, asleep and numb from being in the same position for an extended amount of time.

"What period is it?" Tweek asked. The other two boys looked at him confused.

"Tweek, school is over, you've been gone for around six hours." Butters explained. He rubbed his knuckles together nervously, baby blues shining and showing he was fretting over Tweek's unforeseen meltdown all day. He felt culpability crawl into his mind. He was a horrible friend. "The principal made us go to class and said that he'd find you. Of course, he just walked through the halls yelling your name then gave up. So, uh, I got some fellas to help search for you... Hehe this is Kenny, he wanted to help find you."

The twitchy blonde looked over at the Parka wearing male. Kenny was still watching him; his blond hair, shaggy and slightly covering his faded grey eyes. He still has his parka on and zipped up with faded jeans still ripped and brown boots as dirty as the rest of him. The poor boy put his hood back on.

They both seem to care about him, Even if Butters doesn't know him that well and Kenny just met him literally seconds ago. That was enough for him to feel vindicated. He quietly trailed the other two blondes out the classroom. A familiar feeling of sickness flooded his senses. 

"Gah! Cartman, is-is-!!"

"Mphm hm hm" Kenny's muffled voice said from behind the hood. Tweek just have him a blank, questioning hood.

"He said Cartman's fine! After you ran off Stan and Kyle took him to the nurse. Golly, he was upset, nothing but a few bruises though. He was fixed up real quick!" Tweak shuttered. Cartman was going to kill him! He wasn't even sure why he hit the fat jerk! He was never a violent person. He didn't even like hurting bugs, even if they scared him and made him think that the government was spying on him with bug cameras. Whatever happened back there wasn't normal. That sparastic cold and out of control feeling, his mind foggy and thoughts scrambled. He would have thought it was anxiety attack if there wasn't a sudden calm that overcame him a millisecond afterwards.

Tweek followed the other two blondes out out the school. The three walked into the snow, which was odd, it was bright and sunny and cloudless when school started. There was no reports on snow. Then again, the weather reporters have been wrong before. He can sense baby blue and light grey eyes watching him closely. _~~No sunny gold~~_. He couldn't stop a fleeting thought passing through his mind.

_What was that dark room?_

He'd never seen anything like it. He's always  been frightened by the dark and the possibilities hiding in it, but this random room he never seen before. It was a whole new different level of terror, that sent red flags though all of his senses. Whatever this room was, whoever those eyes belong to...

_He needed more coffee._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but I love the thought of a chubby Butters. A good amount a soft meat on those bones.


End file.
